User blog:DancePowderer/Fish Fight
This is my prediction of the fight that is to come in the next chapter. I'm really happy because I found a bunch of literary references that I can add to it. Ok, I really wanted to write this primarily because I wanted to add a bunch of literary references/ jokes I made to one author in particular. This should be fun. The princes are charging toward the pirates and officers. ???:Your highnesses, wait! Fukaboshi (turns): It's Jinbe! Jinbe and Shirahoshi get down from Megalo. Manboshi: Sis, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the tower? Shirahoshi: Umm, well you see. Lu.... Jinbe: We'll explain that later. For now, go to your father, princess, let us handle things. Shirahoshi: Okay. She goes over to where Neptune is tied up and starts talking to him. Jinbe: Ok, you guys need to take out the pirates and the officers. Leave Hody to me. Fukaboshi: I'll handle the pirates. Ryuboshi, you and Zy handle the officers. Manboshi: Stop calling me that! Now's not the time for stupid stuff like that. Multiple shots are heard. They turn to see Hody shooting his water bullets. Fukaboshi: What are you doing? Hody: Oh, I was bored, so I thought I'd play a little game I made up. It's called Schroedinger's Roulette. I throw these water drops toward the town. It doesn't bother me if they hit anyone since I won't know. Jinbe: Hey, Ryuboshi, who's the metro flicking water bul...That's Hody, isn't it? Ryuboshi: Mhm. Jinbe: He looks hilarious. Hody, what say we find a good spot for us to fight. I don't want interference. Hody: Agreed. So the two walk off. Fukaboshi starts charging at the throngs of pirates, fighting them with little trouble. Ryuboshi: So, brother, how do you want to do this? Should we split them down the middle and fight individually, or take them on together? Manboshi:Together. We've perfected our dual fighting techniques anyway. Ryuboshi: How should we start this? Manboshi: On the shingle with a lion (they talk in code so no one can figure out what they're going to do). Ryuboshi: Perfect. The officers start running at them (except Hyouzou since he wasn't paid enough). Ryuboshi: Lobster Quadrille! He launches two slashes from his swords, so when facing them, it looks like #. Manboshi: The Lion and the Unicorn! He flies after his brother's attack, one sword facing forward, the other crossed on his chest. Daruma: Oh great, it's one of their rhyme and meter comb.... He is hit with the slashes and gets thrown back and dizzy. Manboshi flies at the others, delivering a slash that leaves the remaining three slightly wounded. Meanwhile, while Neptune and Shirahoshi are talking... Shirahoshi: So that's what happened. Neptune: I see. ???: Psst, princess, your majesty. Neptune: Aladdin? Shirahoshi: Snail bro-san! Aladdin: shhhhhhh. I'm gonna get you guys out of here, but you have to be quiet and do exactly as I say. Both nod. Aladdin (carefully and quietly unchains the king): Now follow me. They follow him. Shirahoshi: Ou.....(she bites her finger so as not to scream). Neptune: Sorry, sweety, I got too close to you. Shirahoshi: Snail-san. Will you walk a little faster? Daddy is right behind me, and he tread on my tail. Aladdin: I don't know, it may attract attention if we go any faster. Shirahoshi: Will you, won't you, won't you, will you? Aladdin: Fine, I'll try, sheesh. Just don't start reciting "You're old, Father Gyilliam." The three manage to sneak out. Back at the fight (Zeo is now out too) Ryuboshi: Brother, we have to end this soon, or else they'll wear us out. Manboshi: You're right. How about we do it with Eve's help? But you have to be the one who eats the oysters. Ryuboshi: Sounds good to me. He jumps up incredibly high, and gets lost in the light from Eve. Ikaros: It looks like your brother left you to be our punching bagch. Manboshi (looks up): Not really, you see, he's the walrus. Ryuboshi is falling to the ground while spinning, swinging his swords wildly (from below he looks like a circle). Manboshi (jumps up to his brother so he is in the middle of the ring, holds his sword to his chest, and points it downward): And I'm the carpenter! The brothers hit the ground like a shockwave, tornado, and razor blade all in one. The remaining officers are blasted away by the force of the rotation and injured by the slashes and shockwave. Ryuboshi (Uncoils himself): Kookookachoo, bitches. Are you okay, brother? Manboshi: Yeah, let's go check on big brother and Jinbe. And the two walk off to help their brother and friend. Category:Blog posts